‘Smart’ communication devices support different types of applications, and with the increasing popularity of smartphones, tablet computers, and so on, multiple applications can serve the same purpose. Further, each application can have multiple functionalities. One main factor/parameter that a user would consider in addition to a technical specification of a device is the ease with which the user can interact with the device to perform various functions.
Most of the devices that are currently available allow customization to improve a user interface (UI). However, the existing devices provide one interface in the display screen and require the user to launch the main application to navigate further through the different functionalities of the application. This sequence of first launching the application demands more effort and time, uses system resources such as memory, and may not be convenient for the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.